Yuki no hana
by Avalice
Summary: Kilala is an ancient princess. She gets taken to present day Forget me not valley only to find out that no one knows her, does she even know herself? How will she deal with the loneliness...? Of feeling like she never existed. CHAPTER 5 IS UP! R
1. The snow flower

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon, I don't own any of the characters either…

Most of you probably don't have a lot of reference about Kilala(the lead character of this fic) or the new harvest moon game: sprite station(since it's not in English yet…)But if you want a good idea of what it looks like I suggest Google or something…yeah. But all in all-all Kilala is really in the game is- A bachelorette, she's litterally a princess, she has long long black hair and wears thisstrange but prettyindian looking dress...Yep that pretty much sums it up about her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The small valley of forget-me-not valley sleeps as the cold winter breeze picks up the remainder of the fall leaves off the ground. In this small village, people came from all around the world to find peace in the quiet, untouched country side surrounded by forest and mountains.

In the spring the cherry blossoms floated away as if they we're carried by wings, kissing and embracing the water streams that flowed in the middle of the valley, and being carried down towards the calm sea. In the summer, all the villagers rejoiced, they sung and danced to rhythms of the melody surrounding them in the season. In the fall, all of the trees glowed with beautiful colors as children wandered in the forest trying to gather leaves…Winter, though, even as it was beautiful, like a frozen fantasy land, carried out the feeling of loneliness to some…As it did carry comfort to others.

Even if most people liked spring or fall the most, for now it was winter and no one could change that…only time.

''Grand-pa, can you read me a bedtime story?'' A little girl, lying in her huge regal bed asked the old man that was sitting in a chair near her.

The old man slowly got up off his seat, a book in one of his hands.

'' Dear Kilala…Are you sure your parents you'd appreciate you staying up so late?''

The young princess sat up, holding closely to her-her teddy bear.

''But grand-pa…'' She started, staring at him with big innocent eyes.

''Mommy…And Daddy are...''

Kilala's grand father sat at the edge of the bed, staring out the window, at the snow flakes floating down.

''I know…their not with us anymore, but I'm sure there watching over you still.'' He said sadly…But seeing his grand daughter's sorrow, made him force a smile to her.

''That doesn't mean you can stay up passed your bed time you know, mommy and daddy, even if there not here…They know when you are doing something troublesome!'' He said playfully, trying to lower the burden of her parents' deaths.

''They know? All the time?'' Kilala asked worryingly ''B-but, one bed time story…''

''okay, okay. One bed time story…''

He opened the book and started flipping the pages; it was always the same book, each and every single night. About a little princess who was lost in the snow, awaiting the harvest goddess to help her find her way back home.

''Are you sure you want this story Kilala?''

''Yes! I like it how in the end the goddess helps her go back to her home and get back to her family and her friends and-''

She paused

''Grand-pa…'' Her tone made the old man raise a brow.

''When…When are mom and dad…going to come back?'' she asked tugging at her blankets.

''Kilala…''

Suddenly her head beamed up

''I went to church, you know…And they said: ''If you are a good little girl, you will be able to meet you're parents again…Someday. '' She explained, lowering her head.

''But…I've been a very very good girl! For very very long…And I…still…I…'' Kilala whimpered, her eyes filling with small tears.

''How…How long must I wait patiently like this…For the day…For the day my parents will return to me!'' she cried. ''I've tried…I really have, to be a good little princess, being helpful and not complaining because that's what the church told me to do…But somehow, I still feel alone…And I'm thinking…That maybe I'm just not good enough to have mommy and daddy back…''

The old man got up with anger. ''Kilala, don't think like that!'' He almost yelled.

''But it must be true…Since I have no one…But you and myself now.'' Kilala got up off her bed and made her way to the tall window, her gown dragging on the floor after her, aswell as her very long black hair, as she placed both her hands against the glass.

Silence fell upon the princess's room, until Kilala spoke again.

''Can you leave me…I want to talk to mommy now…'' She whispered, staring at the sky. Her grand-father gave her a funny look but left anyway.

Once gone, Kilala walked over to her cabinet and started to whine up her music box, a music box that her parents gave her…That emitted a lonely and sad melody, something that sounded like winter…

-------FIRST PERSON POV------------------------------------

12: 00(midnight)

I had only been sleeping for a couple of hours when the ground started to shake suddenly…This of course woke me up, but I didn't think much of it, thinking that maybe I just had a bad dream and I was physically affected by it. Shaken up.

_My imagination... _I thought relieved, smiling at my silliness as I skipped along to a hallway to get myself a glass of water.

I scaled back up the stairs to my room, with fast footsteps, water in my possession.

I tucked myself back in, as I placed the water cup on the shelf next to my bed.

I finally closed my eyes…But right when I could see nothing but darkness again the ground started shaking…again.

The shaking was so loud and violent that I thought the whole castle was about to collapse, I stumbled out of bed and onto the unstable ground.

''An earthquake?'' I shouted nervously.

I made my way to the door and did my best to try and brave down the castle stairs, along side my teddy and my music box in hand.

I walked cautiously passed one of the halls of the huge building, trying to avoid the collapsing walls and roofs of the rooms around it.

''Grand-pa! Where are you!''

I ran passed all the rooms that we're accessible but…Nothing.

Panicked I leaped into a dark corner, embracing my knees tightly with my arms, hoping that my home wasn't going to fall on top of me.

''Mommy…Daddy…Help me.'' I whispered, my dialogue slurred because of the tears that we're overflowing into my mouth.

Not far away, I could hear footsteps coming closer to the place I was hiding.

Strange looking guards men ran passed me without noticing something was there.

''Hurry, we have to bring this baby down as soon as possible!''

I could hear someone chuckling.

''AHAHA! Yeah, good one! C'mon it's not like the king and queen are gonna stop us from their graves!'' another one said.

''…Well, we have to find the princess soon, we can't have her carry out her family's history now can we...That should be easy, considering we killed that old man already!''

_They…killed my grand-pa…? _

''G-grand-pa…''

Realizing I had just said coherent words that everybody could hear I slapped my mouth shut.

''huuuh…? What was that?'' The guard asked, looking around.

''Must have been the roof cracking or something…Men let's head out of here!''

''But the princess…''

''No but's! If the castle really is collapsing she'll get crushed anyway!''

''Head out!'' those final words and then heavy footsteps heading the opposite direction.

I slowly got up of the ground, using the wall I was leaning on as support; I tried to walk a bit until a piece of rock hit me on the head.

''They we're right…This thing is falling!'' I shrieked deciding to make a run for it insted.

_First mom and dad…then grand-pa! I don't want to die! Not yet!_

The walls kept collapsing, the sealing kept cracking, the ground kept shaking…And even though I knew that I was keeping my eyes open everything around me kept getting darker and darker until I couldn't see anything anymore, I think I stopped breathing…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for chapter one! I'll write chapter two eventually…But I have so much school that it might have to wait till Christmas break...Next chapter Jack will make his appearance!

Anyway toddles, and if you read this I have only one more thing to say….REVIEW! NOW! Okaybye.


	2. Jack: Giving up so soon?

Author's note: This fanfiction is a cross between harvest moon: A wonderful life and Harvest moon Ds(sprite station). Jack has the same job as usual, to inherit a farm…Although that really isn't the main plot of this fic at all…This story is about Kilala, HER story from my point of view. There will be the new characters from Harvest moon Ds, like Lettuce and Kilala for example. As well as…Well you'll see. Injoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was quiet, not even sounds coming from the outside wear detectable.

The Princess awoke in her room…She was fine, she was well. All her stuff was in its place, the bookshelves, and the music box, even the large window next to her bed was still right where it should have been…But if anyone ever looked out the window, they would no longer be able to see the sky. No light could penetrate the glass anymore; there was no light, and no sun.

Kilala had forgot about what had happened, everything seemed like a bad blurry dream…She was fine now, back in her room…right? Nothing more could hurt her now.

''W-Where am I…? This…'' Kilala tried to get up off her bed, but couldn't, pain knifed at her stomach and she could no longer walk. She thought she knew where she was; she thought that she was safe. But something was terribly wrong, where did the sun go? Even if she had just the slightest clue she wouldn't be able to look into it…She couldn't move from her bed anymore, it caused too much pain, the only thing she could do was stay put in bed…No human contact.

''Someone…help…Please…Where is everyone? I want…I want…''

But no one could hear her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Forget me not valley, laid a farm, a farm that had seen many years of life…Without ever having so much experience with human hands. Spring had come; time had done all it could, and relieved people of the coldness of winter that once surrounded them. The villagers were all happy, almost all, excited or anxious. This year wasn't the same as any other year, this year…was special.

''Did you hear? A new villager came!'' whispers could be heard in the small village, the news had spread fast.

''Finally, not many people come. But it's always nice to have newcomers or villagers. Since this valley is so small.'' A young woman spoke, her long brown hair blowing in the still cool spring breeze.

''I think it's a male. I heard he's come to replace his father at that abandoned farm…I guess that's good, the only other farmer here is you Celia.''

The two friends exchanged final glances, as they both walked back to the river, praying for another good year.

''I wonder if that boy will be ok?...Working all alone at that farm…'' Celia said under her breath, looking behind her at the farm's entrance one last time, tugging nervously at the bandanna that was around her hair.

---------------------The beginning, so to speak? -------

''Wake up! You have to get moving, you can't slack off now…''

An old looking man, with dirty looking clothes pulled off the covers of a bed. An unhappy guy groaned as the sun's ray's hit his eyes.

''I know…but common…It's so early.'' Jack jumped out of bed clumsily and got his things together; he got dressed in overalls and got his backpack ready with the tools he had received left over by his deceased father.

His father was a farmer…And he wanted to build a successful farm with one of his oldest friends. His father died before he could even start his dream however. Jack, being his son, was expected to continue in his footsteps…And try to farm in his place. Did Jack truly want to inherit the farm? Well, that didn't really much matter; it was his father's final wish after all…

''I mean who's up at this hour?...'' Jack asked Takakura puzzled.

Takakura slowly walked over to the window, and stared into the neighbour's Farm.

''Obviously, Celia.'' There was a short silence ''If you don't want to loose to a girl's hands you better get moving.'' He added again, trying his best to push him.

''Uh…Ah…I'm wide awake suddenly! Let's get this farm started!'' Jack exclaimed enthusiastically leaning against the old guys shoulders, even if he didn't really like it.

The two men followed each other outside, they gazed out at the pasture and the soil that had never been used before, this was their new start. Takakura, the old man, was finally able to help the farm prosper and Jack was away from the city for once, wondering what country life could possibly have more to give.

''Is THIS what my father left me with! Damn, I'm poor!'' He exclaimed sighing.

''Don't insult our past work. These buildings might seem old-''

''And decrepit? And creepy? And ready-at-any-moment to fall over and kill all the livestock?'' He said out loud smugly nodding his head, not really caring if what he said might of hurt the old mans feelings.

''…All right, so I believe you have everything you need to start your new life here. You have a map of this valley, as well as information about the shops around here and villagers, you have tools…And little crop seeds to get you started. I'll teach how to order animals and other supplies-''

Takakura probably had more to say, but Jack was already gone, racing over to his competition.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vesta and Celia were outside watering the plants, their gigantic crop fields compared to Jack's seemed to be quite of unfair margin. Not that it was surprising, Jack wasn't really working very hard today, in fact he wasn't at his farm at all, actually he was right behind Celia observing her farming ways.

''Oh Celia, It looks like we have a visitor!'' Vesta said shouting.

Celia didn't have to look far; she turned around and came face to face with a fiery and determined Jack.

''Look buddy, I'm not going to loose. I'm going to be the one with the better farm…And-and it's going to be…Way better then yours! Ha!''

Celia took a step back, obviously taken back by all the nonsense that had come out of Jacks mouth.

''We don't have to be in competition…We can help each other, you know we can give each other tips. That way we'll be able to-''

''Alright! Say no more.'' He exclaimed, putting both hands on his waist. ''From this day on…I CHALLENGE you!''

Vesta hid her face in the crops, ready to fall over laughing, how could such an insolent boy think he could do better then Vesta's farm? A farm that took years to stabilize? He obviously didn't listen to a word Celia had said.

The whole day Jack was running in every direction, challenging random people.

''Ruby! I challenge you! I'm a way better cook!''

''Muffy! I defy your drinking ways! Watch, as I drink this whole gallon of alcohol!''

''Rock! I bet I can get all the girls to fall in love with me way faster then you ever could!''

''Patrick those fireworks are for chumps! You obviously never been to the city before! Ha!''

''Nami…Eh…My hair is wavier then yours! Beat that!''

He was so enthusiastic about meeting all these new people; he wasn't a jerk on purpose…Well…

He continued to run, he wanted to let his eyes see the most that they could before the sun set on this day. He ran past the cherry blossoms and followed the straight path that led to the forest, the most beautiful place he'd ever heard of: The goddess pond, the place where the harvest goddess herself lived.

He was just about to give his offering to the goddess, a simple flower. Before he could actually drop it in to summon the deity he spotted Tim, Ruby's husband, searching for ingredients that he could give his wife to cook a delightful feast…Like she always did.

''Hey Tim! Good timing…I CHALLENGE you-''

"Hey Jack…" Tim slowly said, without emotion.

"…Yes?" Jack answered with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" Tim gathered his things, obviously pissed off and hurried off back to his Inn.

Extremely surprised by the statement, a statement he heard so many times before.

Jack let the flower fall to the ground; witch missed the goddess pond by a long shot. He slowly, very slowly walked along back to the entrance of his farm, which wasn't very far from the forest's path. Jack opened the front door and let himself in, letting himself fall onto his bed. Searching for something, but it wasn't there. He hated to admit it but, he felt awfully alone here already.

Later that night he sat at his soon-to-be-compost dining table, with only a glass of milk to fill his stomach, he finally took the time to put his thoughts in order.

_I have to hide this just a little longer…_He thought to himself with a small grin.

'"Okay, tomorrow I'll try to do something useful…But what can I do right now…I wonder if Takakura is REALLY willing to help."

"I wanted this…right?" Jack sighed to himself "I'm the one that wanted to get away from the city…I'm the one that wanted a new beginning…"

"_You really just can't shut up, can you Jack?" _His father had repeated that to him so many times, he was still haunted by his words, even tough his dad was suppose to finally be dead. Now even Tim was telling Jack he talked to much…

"_I wish you could actually do something! You're so useless in every way! You keep talking as if you know everything!" _That conversation always echoed through his mind.

" _I am an adult, you are a child! I'm right your wrong! Get that through your mind, you retard!" _Jack started to undress, until he was stripped to only his red boxers. He pulled the covers up over his cold body and shivered every time he re-listened in his mind to his father, that voice that kept patronizing him, he got pushed around, because Jack was always wrong…He was the wrong one, his father was always the person who was right.

"I'm not sad you're dead…" Jack whispered before going into a dreamless slumber

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up bright and early, he didn't waste any time, he dashed towards the dig site close to Vesta's farm, already desperate to make some cash, quick cash. He didn't bother to feed his only cow, the one that Takakura left for him his first day. He didn't bother to water the plants, the crops that Takakura planted for him last night, hoping that if he got the work started for him that Jack would try to shape up and do his share. Even if Jack tried to deny it, he knew he could never be a farmer like his father. He wasn't going to try either. His only objective was to keep himself alive by getting food money.

He passed a worried Celia who gazed off at him as Jack continued to run without stopping.

He finally arrived at the excavation site, panting and sweaty.

He pulled off the wanted add and read it quickly, the add asked for some help digging up fossils and to try and make the dig site grow larger by discovering new passages. Jack didn't really care much, he wanted money, he knew he could do that right. There were only certain ways to run a farm…But Jack knew too well that there were no limits when it came to getting money.

He greeted Carter and Flora, two villagers who dedicated themselves to help the world of archaeology. Before going down the steps and reading the sign that clearly stated.

"Warning, The sun cannot reach once you go underground, there will be no light."

Jack stayed silent for awhile, staring blankly at the sign ''No sun huh?''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This took me way less longer to update then I thought…

I thought this would be a good place to end this chapter! Soooo what will happen next? Is Jack really going to quit the farm? Will Kilala be HAPPY if someone one day discovers her? Well well, lets just see.


	3. Dismay more than anger

CHAPTER 3

**A/N: I hope you all know what my job consists of here…That's right, making all the characters seem as mentally psycho as possible…J/k…**

–**Smile's widely- **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Look…It's him…!'' People in forget-me-not valley we're whispering on as Jack past them, walking at a fast pace, avoiding eye contact with the villagers that we're already disappointed with him.

For the past couple of days Jack had been completely neglecting his farm…Sometimes he would feed the cow, when Takakura forced him. He never watered the crops; they we're beginning to dry up actually…Jack felt ashamed, he was afraid to look people in the eye and see the shame within them…All those villagers, they turned their backs on him because he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. Or at least that's what Jack thought.

Everybody was still hoping kind of…For Jack to change his mind.

Jack hurried on past the inn, where he was heading to meet up with Van. He set his heavy stuff down on the ground that he got from the dig site.

He looked pitifully at the ground, looking depressed and lost…He didn't know what else to do…He clenched and released his fingers over and over again, he looked as if he was trying to hold on to something but it wasn't there. Only air. He didn't talk as much as he did in the beginning, he was quiet, quieter then Nami, who watched him from her bedroom window with an expression of confusion and pity. He ate less and less everyday. He was skinnier and he wasn't happy about it.

''So is that all you'll be selling?'' The salesperson asked Jack who slowly lifted his eyes from the ground, with dull eyes.

''yeah…'' He answered, with an unstable voice, sounding that he would break into tears.

Van checked his price list carefully; he wasn't the kind to pass up on the good prices. Because the better the prices, the better living he could make.

''Ancient relics…Horse statue, gems…And fossils…''

He paused for a second.

''How does…625 G sound?''

Jack furiously looked up at Van, the lack of sleep was tampering with his emotions making him irritable.

''Fuck you Van! I spent a whole 24 hours NONE STOP to get those and you suggest that pitiful price!'' He disfigured the salesmen with his deep blue eyes.

The yelling and cussing made many villagers stop in their tracks, Muffy and Celia both stared, Chris was covering her son's ears with her hands, Lumina looked a little disgusted…The yelling was so loud that it even made the harvest witch, who wasn't to far from there, next to Romana's villa, to stop stirring the ingredients that we're floating in her pot.

Van shrugged, he was getting used to Jack's sudden outbursts, his violent mood swings…

''Look Jack, that's as far as the price will go. Take it or leave it.''

Jack weakly grabbed the money. And glared Van with a deadly stare, if looks could kill…Van would probably be in overkill right now.

''Fine…'' He answered Van bitterly.

He picked up his bag and started to walk passed everyone, who we're almost all in that corner, after Jack's sudden fit…The young tanned haired boy gave them all dirty looks before slowly opening his mouth to speak.

Everyone was puzzled, wondering what he would say.

''Why don't you all stop starring now…? Don't you have somewhere else to BE? Leave me alone! Quit looking at me as if I'm some animal!'' He sprinted off leaving everyone with nothing to saw. Looking on with dismay more then anger.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Jack found himself drinking tea with his only friend. He went there as often as possible, to get away from the harsh looks of everyone. Including the ones of the harvest witch and harvest goddess who saw Jack's actions like failure ever since he started working for the excavation site. So he found himself in Daryl's basement every now and then, it sounded like a weird place to hang out with someone, but it was the only place he could meet with her.

''So you quit the farm…?'' A small voice asked Jack.

The mermaid swam closer to the glass of her aquarium.

Jack took another sip and set the cup on the table, he looked up at Lettuce. She didn't seem angry with him, unlike other people. Lettuce never left Daryl's house…So she wasn't well informed about what happened outside of the house. Even if someone died in the valley she wouldn't of heard the news…That was why Jack came over to see her sometimes to fill her in on what she missed. He started that little ritual a couple of days after he came to forget-me-not-valley, and their meeting was quite by accident.

''Yeah, I did…I didn't really feel like I wanted to follow my family's tradition…Why would I want to after all…? It was my fathers dream…Yet another reason to shatter the chances of it being a reality.''

He stared at his friend, wondering if she was at all disgusted by what he said. Still, no sign of that was on her face. Jack felt like he could just about say anything to Lettuce, she never seemed to oppose his emotions.

''Their all angry at me…And I'm a little pissed off as well.'' He said dryly.

Jack put his head into his hands, shaking nervously,

''Jack, don't worry about it!'' Lettuce said in a tone full of authority.

But he wouldn't stop shaking; he looked as though he was cold, even though the room was at a normal heat level.

''I'm sure their not all angry at you…'' She added, trying to make him feel better.

''YES! YES THEY ARE!'' Was the only answer that would be pronounced.

Jack stood up and started cleaning up the tea that he had spilled.

''Sorry…''

''Jack…You don't have to…''

He grabbed his coat, heading towards the entrance of the basement. Before he left he gave her a cold look and said sarcastically ''Yeah, of course I don't have to. Just like I don't have to take care of that stupid farm left over by my bastard of a father…right?''

He paused, but continued once he was sure that Lettuce wasn't going to add anything.

''Don't make me laugh! Everyone here made it pretty bloody obvious…That if I didn't follow in my dad's footsteps that they we're going to make my life as miserable as possible.''

He slammed the door.

Leaving his green haired mermaid friend alone in the room.

''Jack…''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was falling; the young man kept digging and uncovering new things to sell at the excavation site. He knew he didn't have much time left, soon the dig site you'd close and he would have to ask Carter for another time extension…Which was kind of weird, considering it was Jack who was doing them a favour by opening up new tunnels in the mine.

''Having fun?'' Carter said playfully once he saw Jack covered in dirt, even his hair…which was brown anyway.

The farmer placed the shovel on the ground. Ready for a break.

Carter knelled down beside Jack; he knew he had to say something…

''…Don't you think you should be heading home soon…?''

Silence. Only the sound of water dripping in the tunnels.

''I'm staying here…'' Jack answered back coldly. This wasn't the tone of someone who wanted a favour, it was the tone that opposed a condition.

Carter left him alone, he didn't want to mess with the farmer tonight, maybe he was just plain afraid of him…

Jack spent the remainder of the night digging in the mines, he had nothing much else to do…He certainly didn't want to go back to his farm, where Takakura was probably waiting for him. The young man really started to wonder why he didn't just go to the bar and get drunk enough to pass-out and never wake up…Oups, I guess Jack was a little to broke to get drunk.

He tried to read the map of the mine but it was really hard, the only source of light was the lamp that was attached to his head…And the goggles he was wearing was already making it hard enough to read as it is. He found the tunnels by instinct, relying on the similarity's of the passages to just lead the way for him…Every now and then Jack would fall through a crack in the floor, and every time that happened it made his body just a little more bruised; His stamina was growing fin.

He had to force his eyes open, only to stay awake. He was SO tired, and he definitely didn't want to fall asleep in a place like this. His foot slipped which caused him to fall again. His ankle was badly twisted, it had been like that for quite awhile actually, but he only noticed the pain once he stared at his deformed foot. He crawled the remainder of the way, passing many unknown places, places that didn't even seem to be on the map, he would soon figure out why…In front of him was a dead end. ''…Damn…!'' he exclaimed weakly. He went closer the wall, and tried to support his weight on it, he was so skinny, yes, but the drowsiness still made him feel like he was heavier then Van. Perhaps Jack was heavier then he thought, for the floor that was supporting his weight was starting to make way. It collapsed under Jack's knees which made him fall through yet another flight of floors until he reached the bottom, He landed on his hands and knees, he was definitely ready to break down and cry. Not only because of the pain, but because he felt like everything was against him…Even his luck.

He painfully crawled over to a weird looking wall, he couldn't perfectly picture out what it was exactly…His sight was blurred by his own tears. He lifted his arm off the ground and his hand finally grasped what seemed to be a doorknob. The wounded boy didn't seem to wonder what a door was doing in a place like this, just relieve that he finally was able to touch something that felt familiar. He opened the door which lead him to a huge room, surrounded by expensive furniture and a large bed at the end of the room. Jack's heart pounded with pure joy. He limped towards the bed using the walls as support, the bed wasn't his, the room didn't belong to him and he wasn't even sure if there was anyone else in the room, or on that mine floor, there could have been wild animals or creatures or…something, someone! Jack really didn't feel like debating on all the theory's that popped up in his head, he fell heavily on the bed and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now! I don't like making overly long chapters…I think that lots of little chapters are better then only a couple huge one's…But then again that's just me!

Review! Now! Grrrr!


	4. Kilala: Leave me alone!

Chapter 4

A/N: Okay…Even though this has never been asked I just want to clear up something…About Jack's appearance in this fic. Well you all have probably saw the Jack in AWL right?(A wonderful life). But the Jack in this fic doesn't look like that…I said I was going to use the characters added in the new harvest moon: sprite station(Witch, Lettuce…Kilala…And of course all the characters in Awl since characters like Celia and Lumina etc are in sprite station too.) And by all the characters I meant ALL the characters, even Jack. Anyway in the new Hm: sprite station game he literally looks like the Jack from friends of the mineral town and BTN and harvest moon 64, therefore that's what he looks like in this story also…Lets make that official, the jack in this story looks like the Jack from fomt, btn and hm64. Clear? You know the farmer with the hat, blue overalls and that weird hair thing going on. Yep…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up in silence, he was expecting to hear birds sing their irritating song, or for the sun to burn his eyes like it always did. He looked sleepily around the room and memories from yesterday finally hit him like a tone of bricks…Or rather he tried to move his body but it acked to death…Either way, he remembered the fall and how he was underground.

Jack saw lots of interesting things; it was the biggest bedroom he'd ever seen. There we're lots of furniture, infact the room looked like a mini house: With a living room, with lots of couch's and chairs and a table. There was of course a bed, a bed that looked beg enough to fit three people at least. There was a humongous window close to the bed although it was blocked by a stone wall from any light…There we're lumps under the blanket, but Jack didn't think much of it at first.

He got up of the bed but fell down in pain, he crawled farther from the bed, trying to take off his shoes from his acking feet, he sighed as he looked over his swollen feet, when something caught his attention. Above him he could hear slight breathing…

He grabbed the edge of the bed and peeked his head from the corner of it. He let out a small gasp and pulled himself closer to the bed.

Lying under the blanket was a very pretty young woman…With long black hair. Jack stared blankly at the figure, wondering what he was supposed to be doing with it.

''Okay…Did I kill someone without knowing…?'' He poked the seemingly lifeless body with his finger and rubbed his other hand against his head

''Wait…Maybe not…Dead people don't often breath.''

The breathing got a little louder and the girl slowly opened her eyes. Jack took a step backwards and stumbled onto the floor, he looked up at her nervously, sweat dripping down his spine and forehead.

''I-I…! I though you we're dead!'' he shouted with an embarrassed tone.

The young lady looked down at Jack, surprised and confused.

''huh…?''

Jack stayed on the ground helplessly, searching for an excuse as to why he was in her room…

''Oh…Ah…Well…I'm Jack…And...Well you see there's a good explanation as to why I'm here…I-''

''H-how…Did you get here…?'' She questioned, Jack couldn't tell if she was angry, scared or happy…It seemed to be a mixed emotion.

When he didn't answer it just brought up an even more distraught look upon her face.

''How did…You get through the castle door…? And all those stairs?...I thought they all broke…'' she whispered fascinated, placing her arms around her knees.

Jack jerked his head up more and tried choking words out from his mouth in vain. ''Uh…I…eh…Wait…What?'' He answered in a hurry as a confused smile formed on his lips.

''Are you one of the castle guards?...No, that can't be…I thought they all died…''

Jack got up off the floor, but he didn't look the girl in the eye.

''Look, I don't really know what you're talking about…no offence but you don't make sense…The castle…The stairs…The guards…''

The girl looked up with a hurt expression on her face.

Jack still wasn't looking her in the eyes…

''When I stumbled upon this place…There we're no stairs, and no guards. And I have no idea what you mean by castle.''

The girl mouth dropped open and she looked down at her hands.

''You're lying…You're lying…No, see for yourself! Open that door! See over there? That door over there! Open it!''

The farmer walked over to the door she was pointing to, and reached out to it but very slowly.

''What are you waiting for!'' she spat.

''For something interesting to happen I guess…''

''Just...open it…''

He opened the door, and saw the same thing he saw last night, a bunch of rocks and dirt.

''I see no castle…'' He mumbled sighing.

Silence fell on the room…And the girl looked blankly at the door's entrance. He wasn't lying; there we're no stairs in sight and nothing familiar to her.

''What…? No…That's…impossible…'' she whispered slowly, her eyes we're blank and her face was without emotion.

The farmer closed the door and walked up a little closer to the young woman.

''So…You say there was a castle here…? Is that what you're saying?'' Jack asked curiously, trying to pull some sense into the situation.

''Yes…'' Her tone full of confusion. ''Right next to the waterfall…A beautiful castle…With flowers…And people…''

''The waterfall?'' Jack repeated. ''Well, there's a dig site there…Not a castle…Are you sure you're…eh…How could I put this…? Thinking straight?''

''Are you insisting I'm insane…!'' she hissed ''I know there is a castle! I'm…Almost sure of it!...''

Jack put his hands against his waist with a doubtful look.

''You're…**almost** sure…? ''

''I…I…It's blurry…But, I can almost picture it in my mind…'' She whispered closing her eyes.

''Really…?'' he answered, still not believing it.

''So…What was this castle called exactly?'' He questioned, a little too smugly.

''It…It was…ehm…I…can't remember…'' She answered uneasily.

''I see…So, can you remember what it looked like at least...?''

She closed her eyes trying to picture it in her mind, she tried hard…But nothing came back…Which deeply hurt her.

''Well…It…must have been big…'' she answered, her voice rising steadily.

''No, don't tell me what it should SEEM to be like…Tell me what it DID look like.''

Tears formed in her eyes and she felt like really punching the guy in her room.

''I…Don't remember that, ok!'' she snapped fighting off sadness with anger.

''…So tell me…What's your name?''

The girl opened her eyes wide and tilted her head to the side, saying nothing. Only staring at Jack confused, as if he was speaking in a language she ignored.

''…Your name?'' He repeated.

''I…My name…My name is…'' she furiously looked up at the young man ''I…I'm not crazy!''

Jack looked down at her nonchalantly.

''I'm sorry I'm not crazy…But that wasn't the right answer.''

Tears dripped on the girl's bed, tears that we're falling from her eyes sliding off her cheeks.

''You're such an asshole!'' She finally spat, trying her best to wipe her face with her hands ''I can't believe your making me feel so bad!'' ''I can't remember anything and your treating me and starring at me like I'm some kind of psycho! Your hurting me…I didn't even do anything to you!''

Jack softened his expression, realizing what he had done. Flashbacks from a couple days earlier flew through his mind.

He remembered that day, because it was such a horrible day for him, when all the villagers we're starring at him shamelessly after Jack had yelled at Van.

He remembered his exact words

''_Why don't you all stop starring now…? Don't you have somewhere else to BE? Leave me alone! Quit looking at me as if I'm some animal!''_

He couldn't believe it…He couldn't believe how he was acting. He was treating this girl who he barely knew like a crazy person, like some sort of dangerous.animal…He made her cry, even if she didn't do anything to him…

Jack stepped closer to the girl, making eye contact this time.

''Wait…I…I'm sorry…it's just tha-''

''No! Don't touch me!'' She yelled. Jack quickly took his hand off her shoulder and felt his hand nervously; his hand was icy cold…

''You're…You're freezing…'' he shivered.

''Just…Just shut up! I don't need people like you to be telling me the obvious!''

Jack just held her eyes with his own.

''You…I don't need to be criticized in my own room! Just…Just leave me alone!''

Jack took a step backwards but still held his ground, he took his most defensive tone.

''Look, crazy girl, I don't need you getting all bonkers on me okay? I just stumbled upon this place out of breath and when I saw a bed I just took my chance okay? I thought you we're dead anyway...'' He finally mumbled.

''Because dead people often breath? Do people do this? And you saw I'm insane…You just admitted you thought you slept next to a corps! Is this something that seems natural to stay aloof to? Huh?'' She exclaimed, pointing to the door.

''Just get out!''

Jack replaced his hat on his head, spun around and headed towards the door.

''fine!''

He ran to the door and grabbed the handle. Turning it, stopping and turning his head towards the girl again.

There was a moment of silence and Jack opened the door quietly and closed it on his way out. Once gone she held out her teddy bear that she had left under her cushion, staring at it, looking bored.

''Good…'' the girl told herself. ''Now no one will ever be able to hurt me…Isn't that true mommy?''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked fast towards Daryl's house; he opened the door to the basement and started walking down the stairs. Lettuce heard him and popped her head out of the water tank. ''Who is it?'' She said in a cheery note.

''Jack…''

She looked at him, trying to figure out what he was doing there.

''Jack…What a surprise…A good surprise of course…Not like when you find out you're going bald or anything like that…'' She smiled

He grabbed a chair and fell on it with a sigh.

''Hey…Can I tell you something?''

The mermaid open wide her ears, using both her hands against them to hear clearer. She nodded, giving sign that he may start.

''I'm listening.''

The dirty (as in dirt…) farmer sighed again and looked up at her with a regretful smile.

''I am…Such an asshole…''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know about you but I liked this chapter…I just liked writing it for some reason. Okaybye! Review…please, my review box thing is feeling lonely.


	5. Kilala: don't leave me alone?

Jack was finally starting to take on some of the farm work. He had trimmed the entire grass field and had actually fed his cow for a couple of days. He had even started to plant Turnip seeds just in time for the summer. He wasn't to-to happy to be doing farm work…But he had no way else to get money. He DEFFINETLY didn't want to go back to the mine. After what had happened in there the other day…

He really felt like a jerk, and just the thought that he knew he was acting like one didn't make him feel like being nice either.

He had even told Lettuce about it, the day he left the mine…Jack felt so lowly of himself right now. He even had thoughts about apologizing to that girl in the mine…But the thought of being alone in that room with her gave him chills…What if she was so angry that she wanted to commit a homicide? Or on the other hand maybe she was so sad she wanted to commit a suicide…

His thoughts we're interrupted when he spotted Celia looking at him funny.

He hopped over the pasture fence and made his way over to see her. She greeted him nicely but still looked pretty surprised.

''W-wow...'' Celia exclaimed smiling. ''You sure got this place shining. I guess I was wrong to think you would just give up.''

''I…I'm not planning to inherit the farm you know…'' Jack's tone left a distraught look upon Celia's face.

''I just want to make a little money here while I can…And once I get this place running like it used to…I'll probably leave this valley and give the farm to Takakura.'' Jack put both his hands on his waist, looking determined, and sure.

''But…But you can't do that!'' Celia exclaimed nervously.

''Why not?'' The farmer spat.

''It was in your father's will to give this farm to you.''

Jack turned his heals and started walking towards the exit of his farm; he looked over his shoulders one last time before completely leaving Celia's sights.

''Yeah well, maybe I'll just go get myself killed and leave the farm to Takakura in **my** will!''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of moments of cooling off at the beach Jack slowly headed towards the villa. He sat down next to the water decoration and stared blankly into the water as music filled his head and mind. Fish's we're swimming around in their superficial water home, happily.

The music stopped. And Lumina came out of her mansion and heading towards Jack who wasn't noticing his surroundings. Lumina looked over Jack quickly, noticing how dirty he was…

''You're not thinking of taking a bath in there are you?'' She asked.

Jack looked over his shoulder slowly, and shook his head. He got up on his feet, whipping away the leaves and dirt that covered his blue overalls.

''No. I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't be just sitting here huh? It is your property after all…''

''No it's ok.'' Lumina reassured him on a polite tone.

''People come here all the time. So I don't really mind if I see you here sometimes.''

FIRST PERSON POV

We talked a little for awhile, but I didn't feel like staying there all day. Since Lumina was talking about her grand-ma's feet problems, her cats smell issues and also talked about the witch who decided to practically live right next to her mansion, in a little shack.

Considerably enough, all these topics made me feel rather uncomfortable. I walked away slowly as Lumina and I we're talking about the effects of hair balls in animals' troughs.

I dashed off and rested once I was at the bottom of the hill, close to the bar.

I entered the bar and took a seat. It wasn't exactly 10 am yet so no one was actually at the counter. But I sat around anyway, as well as Nami who was also in the room. The clock finally struck 10 am, and Muffy stepped out from the other room, entering the bar. Which for once left me relieved, since I had a feeling Nami had been watching me from the moment I came in. Maybe other villagers we're used to this, but we're I come from staring was considered find of rude…I ordered a beer when Griffin, the bartender finally came into the room as well. He was a little surprise when I asked for a drink.

''Why so early?'' Griffin asked, getting the beer cup out anyway.

''I just came here to get drunk enough for my heart to fail.'' I answered morbidly.

Muffy tilted her head and look over towards me.

''What?''

I stared back at Griffin and he took my order.

''I'll have the strongest thing you've got…So in other words I want some Everclear alcohol please.'' (Everclear is a VERY strong and dry type of alcohol XP)

Griffin looked at me funny and shook his head.

''Sorry, we don't have any of that here.''

I gave a slight shrug. ''Well…Then how about you mix me some cognac and Washington apple? I think that might be a dangerous enough mix to kill me over…Or at least leave me blind.'' I laughed, as Muffy forced a giggle of her own.

''Sorry, my friend…The strongest thing we have here is ''moon trip''''

I sighed and ordered that instead. The taste left something to be desired...It was kind of bitter and felt poorly mixed, but I guess this was the only option.

I dug up some of the money that was in my pocket and gave it to Griffin.

''More please.'' I smiled sweetly and gave him my empty cup.

He gave me another of the same toxic crap and I gulped it down. Sliding him the cup once again.

''More?'' I asked innocently.

Griffin stared at me weirdly from the corner of his eye as he filled the bottom of the glass again.

After the third one he crossed his arms and ignored my request for more.

''Griffin…Why can't I have mooore…? Hic?'' I replied drunkly, my eyes half closed.

''Sorry Jack, our policy is only three drinks per person…What are you trying to do? Kill yourself?'' He asked.

''Well…Actually, yes!'' I replied grinning. Griffin took the beer away as Muffy pulled me away from the counter and pushed me out of the bar.

''Look, you can't just kill yourself just because you can't handle your job! You don't see me doing that do you?'' She hissed before slamming the door.

I got up reluctantly and tried to stand up straight. Only to find Nami staring at me again.

She looked down at me, with cold eyes.

''So, what are you counting to do now?'' She asked uninterested.

I got up off the floor and smiled again.

''Go find someone who has more beer…What else?'' I happily skipped along the path back to the farm and closed the door behind me and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KILALA'S POV

I once again tried to walk around my room; I got up off my bed and walked around for awhile. It wasn't as much my legs that hurt but my stomach was killing me. I walked a couple more minutes before clenching my stomach in pain as I fell to the floor, moaning at the pain that was knifing away at me. I felt like someone was slashing things in me so much it hurt. Tears formed in my eyes, as hunger kept bugging me on in my mind.

I got up once the pain died down, and crawled back up onto my bed, pulling up the covers over my shaking body.

I didn't couldn't remember many things, I couldn't understand why my body hurt me so much, I had no idea where I was and why I was here…I didn't know my own name, and I couldn't bring myself to remember how many days I had spent without eating a single thing.

I didn't have a fridge in my room, so I couldn't eat.

I sat up in bed and took out a book from the bookshelf next to me.

It was a picture book: Not many pictures we're inside, and they we're all in black and white. I browsed through the pages intrigued, I saw myself, me and some other people…I guess they we're my family…And although it pained me to say it, even though looking at these pictures was heart-warming…They didn't bring back any memories whatsoever.

I placed my face in the book and began to sob quietly, all the frustration and pain flowing out of my eyes, as the pictures got soaked.

I quickly looked up when I heard knocking at the door.

I had my thoughts about who it could be, I rubbed my eyes, trying to get them dry in vain. I stopped once the door opened and a familiar figure walked in.

''Hey…'' Jack said softly, his expression quickly turned from surprised to sorrow as he looked over my swollen face, which had been caused by fallen tears.

He sat by the bed and placed both his hands on my face, gently rubbing his thumbs against my skin. A worried look crossed his face.

''Your eyes are all red-ish…Did someone punch you?'' He asked dumbly.

_No asshole…_

''No…'' I replied, not sure if I was relieved or annoyed at this point.

''So you…we're crying?'' he asked again, looking down at the floor.

I didn't answer, I bit my bottom lip and turned away.

He paused for a moment, and all I could hear was breathing and deep shaken sighs. It seemed as though Jack was about to cry too…But that seemed impossible…Yet he placed both his hands on my shoulders and turned me back to face him. He pulled me closer and swallowed me into an embrace, as more tears rained down my cheeks.

I think it was the best I had felt since I woke up, only to find that I was in this strange place. At least now I wasn't alone…Even if I was still debating on if I really wanted Jack as a friend…

We stayed close for a couple minutes before I slowly pulled away, looking up at Jack who still held me softly by the shoulders.

I couldn't keep quiet for much longer…Something was bugging me. And although it pained me to ruin this beautiful moment, I had to ask:

''Jack…'' He smiled as he listened on.

''What's up? I mean…Your name is Jack and for good reasons I would presume…So why aren't you acting like your usual Jackass-ish self?'' I commented, frowning and closing my eyes.

Jack smiled again, and took on a more serious look as he looked me in the eyes,

''I happen to be very drunk you see…'' He started.

I sighed, but smiled back at him.

''That explains it…''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 5! This is the farthest I've ever gone with a story so far. This deserves Celebration…Or…at least reviews, ne?


End file.
